Gryffindor Prefect Lily
by Sqwishee
Summary: "As Gryffindor Prefect Lily..." Scorpius likes Lily. Lily likes Scorpius. A very short and really random and weird story aspiring to become a multichapter story.


**Title: "As Gryffindor Prefect Lily..."**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but the plot, then again, not even all of it (some belongs to Ella). Don't own Harry Potter. My hair is black/brown, and so is Ella's. But her's is actually just brown... :)**

**Dedicated to my friend who is Ella and Belladonna in my other two incomplete fics and the reader of more LilyxScorpius fan of the two of us. Thanks Ella for helping me write part of this LilyxScorpius fic! Meaning only about two lines. :)**

**A/N: Yeah yeah, I know Dumbleore died by Snape's hand, but I like writing Dumbledore with that damn twinkle in his eye, so he did not die and Snape really was proven to be a good man and didn't die while Voldemort was still killed. :P **

**Characters:  
>Lily : Gryffindor :Fifth Year<br>****Ahla : Ravenclaw : Fifth Year  
>Raina : Gryffindor : Fifth Year<br>****Scorpius : Slytherin : Seventh Year  
>Albus : Slytherin : Seventh Year<br>James : Former Gryffindor : Teacher Assistant  
>Coda : Slytherin : Seventh Year<br>**

* * *

><p>Ahla Fleetyer, Lily Potter and Raina Wyans walked to the Great Hall for dinner.<p>

"I feel so tired just thinking about walking!" Ahla whined.

Ella snorted, "Well you're walking now, so you must be okay."

They entered the Great Hall and went to sit at the Gryffindor House Table.

"Miss Ahla? Why are you sitting at the Gryffindors' table?" Dumbledore asked.

Ahla cheekily grinned, "Because I want to sit with my friends!" She paused, "And that you never tell me off for sitting with them every time I do," she added as an afternote.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore tapped his spoon on his glass and everyone quieted down. In a loud voice, he announced, "We will be having a Christmas Ball!"<p>

All the girls started squealing and started chatting about what they would wear while the boys groaned and looked pleadingly at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore smiled, "Of course, there will be a few rules. All girls should wear dresses, boys may wear either Muiggle suits or dress robes and if you would like to, wear a mask!"

By the end of it, Ahla was gazing incredulously at Dumbledore, "Girls have to wear dresses," she stated, "WHY DUMBLEDORE WHY!" she cried dramatically.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in that infuriating way, "I thought some girls may need to step out of their comfort zone of jeans and shirts."

"WHY DUMBLEDORE..." Ahla pretended to die, much to the amusement Dumbledore and most of the students in the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>"That dress will blow everyone's minds with you wearing it!" Ahla mumbled under her breath, "Especially Scorpius'..." she grinned, "You just HAVE to get it!" squealed Ahla. Raina nodded enthusiastically and Lily sighed and went to pay for the dress.<p>

* * *

><p>Checking herself in the mirror, Lily studied herself. She nearly couldn't recognize herself. She was wearing the dress she had bought at Hogsmeade. It was green, to match her eyes, and was a modest length, not showing a lot of cleavage, and it wasn't too long or too short. With the dress, it had a white silk bow on the left hip. Simple, but lovely and elegant – It screamed <em><strong>LILY LUNA POTTER!<strong>_

Ahla had decided to ignore the rules and chose to wear her normal, everyday green and silver shirt and long black jeans with a black and silver mask covering one side of her face. Raina had chosen to rather follow the rules and was wearing a simple strapless black dress with gold swirls which fell to her shin and a golden mask covering half her face.

* * *

><p>"Miss Ahla, I thought I told the students girls should wear dresses!" exclaimed Dumbledore in a light hearted way (with the blasted twinkle like usual).<p>

Ahla smirked in a way that would have made her Slytherin boyfriend proud, "Since when did I follow the rules Headmaster?"

Dumbledore shook his head, smiling, "I don't remember Ahla..."

She smirked triumphantly, "So I'm not going to start just yet!"

* * *

><p>Scorpius watched Lily from his place across the hall. The Head Girl - unsuprisingly, Rose Weasley - tugged on his arm, noticing where he was looking, rather staring, at, "Go and ask her to dance idiot." Rose and Scorpius had grown to be very good friends over the years and being Head Boy and Head Girl together had made them closer. Scorpius thought only Rose knew about his crush on Lily, but Rose had in fact told Ahla and Raina about Scorpius' hu- ahem, little crush.<p>

* * *

><p>Raina tugged on Lily's sleeve, "It's your duty to dance with him as Gryffindor Prefect, you know that Lily."<p>

Lily blushed.

Ahla grinned as she cajoled Lily, "If you can't dance with him, people might think you have an insane crush on him and will die or faint if he touched you purposely…."

Lily jabbed Ahla as she blushed again and stood up.

Ahla and Raina grinned as Lily took Scorpius' waiting outstretched hand. Discreetly, they nodded to the Headmaster and he smiled, "And the next song, four lovely students have asked to be allowed to sing! And sing they shall. Please welcome James Potter, Coda Zabini, Ahla Fleetyer and Raina Wyans to the stage!"

Lily turned and gasped as Ahla and Raina smirked mischievously at her.

"And now the amazing girls Ahla and Raina take the stage!" Ahla said dramatically as she got onto the stage with Raina follwed her.

James Potter and Coda Zabini walked onstage as well, "You can't really forget the greatest prankster, me, James Potter."

Ahla scowled, "You have such a big ego Potter. And you're not the greatest prankster. The Marauders were the greatest pranksters, and out of them, one of them was the greatest prankster. So ha!"

"Well now that you two lovebirds have had your daily argument, let's start," Coda said, not noticing Raina's slight upset look.

As the quartet was singing, Scorpius leaned down and whispered into Lily's ear, "Go to Hogsmeade with me?"

Scorpius' breath tickled her ear, she giggled. She tiptoed and whispered back, "... Yes."

* * *

><p>Raina tapped the microphone, "Is it working?" The microphone didn't respond, "Wait, I'm so silly." She smiled and cast the Sonorus spell on herself.<p>

With the nod of Dumbledore, she looked out to the crowd, "Hello?" The crowd hushed. "This song is for the guy who will never notice me..."

As she sung, she searched the enchanted crowd. She spotted James with his every always cute messy black hair and sexy brown eyes.

She gazed into his eyes and tears pricked her eyes.

* * *

><p>James gazed into Raina's eyes. <em>Could she be singing this for me? <em>He mentally slapped himself, _James, why would she be singing this for you when she's a fifth year who probably see you nothing more than her best friend's older brother?_

Raina finished her song and bowed. When she stood up straight again, she looked into brown eyes and said, "I love you and you don't realizeit. I know what you're thinking now too. Probably wondering if I'm singing it for you. I am. I know how you work Potter."

James sighed as Raina walked off stage. He walked very slowly towards her and she stopped. Everyone else stopped to watch. "I think I love you too Raina Wyans."

* * *

><p>"Stop with all the damn cheesiness already!" Ahla exclaimed.<p>

Raina looked over to her, "Way to ruin a moment Ahla."

Ahla just grinned back at her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I will guess what you're thinking, 'ANOTHER A/N?' Too bad. I know this was extremely cliche in most senses. :D And if you're still reading and you liked this story, I am going to make this one chapter story into a multichaptered story. :D**


End file.
